


Made with Love on Mother's Day

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Children, F/M, Family, Family Cuddles, Fluff, Mother's Day, Sweet, eleteo, married, matena, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Elena wakes one morning surprised to find the other half of her bed empty. Mateo and the children surprise her with breakfast in bed and thoughtful gifts on Mother's Day. A fluffy married eleteo family fic.





	Made with Love on Mother's Day

I awoke slowly, warm and comfortable and at peace.

Content.

Sunlight poured in through the gauzy white curtains billowing in the bay breeze, warming my face. The morning birds cheerfully twittered and chirped their usual melody in welcome of the dawn.

Stretching luxuriously, I rolled over, blindly reaching out for my husband’s warmth as I usually did in these early hours, but found only cool sheets. My eyes flew open and I blinked in confusion. His side of the bed was empty, the sheets and blankets carefully smoothed over his pillows.

This was unusual–– we nearly always got up together each morning. Where could he be?

Before I could wonder any more about his absence, a chorus of giggles and the pattering of small bare feet drew my attention to the entrance of the royal suite. I sat up and grinned in anticipation as the large double doors were flung open and three small bundles of energy charged in followed by a much calmer, steadying presence. 

“Happy mother’s day, Mami!” the three little voices called out in unison.

My heart swelled and my mouth split into a broad smile as my four favorite people in the realm surrounded me. 

And it seemed they came bearing gifts.

“Aww…good morning  _ mis amores _ !” I called out as my eyes lovingly took in the sight of each of my three children all clad in their pajamas and finally up to the warm hazel eyes of my beloved Mateo, who stood just behind the children, smiling at me with my favorite crooked grin as he held a breakfast tray in his hands.

“We made breakfast for you, mami!” Ana Lucia said proudly, clutching a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. “We all––” She paused, distracted, as Julian and Bianca were having a heated argument.

“I wanna go first! Please Bee!” Julian said,

“No! I’m first,” Bianca said firmly.

“No, me!”

“I’m bigger!”

“I’m littler!”

“I’m older!”

“I’m younger!”

“Julian!” Bianca screeched as her little brother pushed past her, grinning widely as he ran to my side. I pressed my lips together as I tried not to laugh at Bianca’s furious red face and her little foot stomping in frustration.

“Mami! Mami!” little Julian cried out, waving a bundle of pink avaloran roses, some of which still had roots attached. Bits of soil flew, scattering across the floor and onto the bedspread as he took a flying leap onto the mattress. He flung himself onto my lap, his arms wrapping around my neck as he shoved the flowers under my nose. “Look! Look! Look what I picked for you! All by myself!” 

“Aye,  _ cariño _ ! These are beautiful!” I beamed at him, cuddling him with one arm and taking the flowers and carefully placing them with the other roses in the vase already upon my bedside table. “But, does abuela know you were digging around in her rose garden again this morning?” I asked, raising an eyebrow when I spied the dirt crusted beneath his fingernails.

Julian’s wide amber eyes fell and he mumbled, “Uh–– no mami.” 

My heart broke a little as he hung his head sadly. “Well,” I whispered conspiratorially, tipping his chin up with one finger as I flashed him a mischievous grin, “We’ll just keep this our little secret.” I kissed his curly head and hugged him tightly, “Thank you,  _ mi cariño _ .”

My eyes flicked up to Mateo’s amused gaze and we shared a smile.

_ He’s got you wrapped around his little finger. _

I shrugged.  _ Much like you do, querido. _

Mateo chuckled.  _ I think you have that backwards, mi amor. _

“Ahem,” a little pointed cough drew my attention back to little Bianca who was glaring at her brother and tapping her foot impatiently. “May I  _ please _ give you my present now, mami?”

I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from laughing. You couldn’t laugh at Bianca when she was serious like this. It would only add kindling to her irritation. So I smiled warmly instead and held out an arm in welcome.

“Of course,  _ mijita _ ! Come, show me what you’ve got.”

The icy glare in her green eyes melted and she smiled, scrambling onto the bed and plopping down at my side. She held out a piece of paper. “I made this for you, mami.”

Taking the paper from her I unfolded it and gasped at the painted whorls and swirls in shades of pinks and purples and yellows scattered around the edge of the page, framing the five little painted figures in the center of the page. I could see two taller figures, one with short curly hair and a red robe while the other had dark hair in what was a passable rendering of the coiled and braided everyday style I’d adopted upon being crowned as queen. Perched on her head was a little golden crown and she wore a long red dress. I smiled at the three smaller figures. The smallest had curly hair and a little green vest. I chuckled at her rendering of her big sister, the tallest who clearly had dirt painted on her face. And of course, Bianca had painted herself, the middle, with braids and a poofy pink and purple dress and lots of jewelry. The whole little painted family had big red smiles on their faces. It was really very beautiful, especially considering my seven year old daughter had painted it herself.

“This is beautiful, Bianca! Wow! Is this our family?”

Smiling widely, Bianca cuddled up to my side and nodded. “Yup! I’ve got you and papi, and sissy and Julian and me! I painted it because I know we are your favorite things in the whole world!” She leaned in, cupping a hand in front of her mouth as she whispered in my ear, “Especially me, right, mami?”

I couldn’t help it. I burst out laughing, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I whispered back, “You are my favorite green eyed, seven year old,  _ mijita _ .” I gave her a squeeze and kissed her on the cheek.

Ana Lucia stepped forward, holding out the coffee to me with a big smile. As I took it from her, she said, “We all helped papi make the breakfast, but I made the pan dulce all by myself.” She stood tall, smiling hopefully as she awaited my approval.

Surprised, I said, “What? Really!? You made pan dulce all by yourself?”

Pride flickered in her eyes as she said, “I’ve been practicing with abuela for weeks now, but today was my first day doing it by myself.”

“Wow! That’s wonderful Ana! I’m impressed!” I praised my eldest daughter, and she beamed brightly at me in return, crawling onto the bed and hugging me on my free side. “Happy mother’s day, mami!” she said, kissing me on the cheek. 

“Thank you so much,  _ reinaita _ !” I smiled widely at all three of my children. “Thank you, all of you. But the greatest gift is having you as my children.” I looked up to Mateo, who had stepped forward with the breakfast tray, and gave him my most dazzling smile as I said, “As is having you as my husband,  _ querido _ .”

I tipped my face up to him and he leaned in over Ana’s head to kiss me once. Twice. Three times.

“Ewww! Do you guys always have to do that?!” Ana complained as Bianca and Julian giggled.

I smiled against Mateo’s lips and kissed him once more–– just to tease her–– but with more feeling, leaving us both a little breathless. As Mateo pulled away, he raised a questioning eyebrow, looking a little punch drunk.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly.  _ Later, querido. After the kids go to bed. _

He grinned crookedly and nodded.  _ You are worth the wait, mi amor. _

He placed the tray on the bed and sat criss cross legged opposite me, handing me a plate.

Gesturing to Julian, he said, “Come sit by me,  _ mijo _ , so your mami can actually eat this breakfast we worked so hard to make for her.”

Scrambling off my lap, Julian gladly did as his father told him. I took the plate, laughing as my stomach grumbled in complaint that I hadn’t taken a bite yet. The breakfast looked wonderful! Huevos rancheros with garden fresh salsa, fresh, juicy sliced strawberries and mango, and several beautiful pieces of pan dulce. 

As I surveyed this breakfast made with such love just for me, I could feel my eyes stinging with happy tears. I looked up at each of their precious faces, thinking to myself that I may be the queen of Avalor–– the wealthiest, most powerful and affluent person in the kingdom–– but that wasn’t what made me feel whole and full. No, it was these four beautiful souls that filled me to overflowing with happiness and joy. I could give up all of my possessions, my wealth, my power, but as long as I had my little family and their love I could still live a life of fulfillment.

And that was what made me happy on this beautiful Mother’s Day surrounded by my husband and children who lavished me with their love.


End file.
